Shocking Business
by MissH-95
Summary: AU end of POA. Harry is told something by Sirius that changes his way of looking at things. With the newfound information, Harry sets out to trick the Minister of Magic - and hopefully make his life Dursley-free forever. So far a one-shot, but can be continued if I so desire.


**Yes, I know it is _Shocking Business_ that I am back in the game. To be honest, I had a bit of a writers block (worst thing ever!) and found myself unable to find the inspiration anywhere to continue my other story, To Help An Angel. :(  
(Anyone reading that story; don't worry! I will be working on getting the NeXT chapter up ASAP! I can't believe I haven't been able to give you _anything_ for like, 6 months! :O )**

**Anyway, here is the start of a Little something different. I hope you like it! As it is, I had planned for it to be a one-shot, but I kind of like the idea, so if anyone's interested, I'll see if I can't manage to squeeze another chapter or two into this ;) **

**This starts at chapter 21 of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, _Hermione's Secret_, and anything written in BOLD is taken directly from the story. All rights go to JK. Rowling! **

* * *

**"Shocking business… shocking… miracle none of them died… never heard the like… by thunder, it was lucky you were there, Snape…"**

**"Thank you, Minister."**

**"Order of Merlin, Second Class, I'd say. First Class, if I can wangle it!"**

**"Thank you very much indeed, Minister."**

**"Nasty cut you've got there… Black's work, I suppose?"**

**"As a matter of fact, it was Potter, Weasley, and Granger, Minister…"**

**"No!"**

**"Black had bewitched them, I saw it immediately. A Confundus Charm, to judge by their behaviour. They seemed to think there was a possibility he was innocent. They weren't responsible for their actions. On the other hand, their interference might have permitted Black to escape… They obviously thought they were going to catch Black single-handed. They've got away with a great deal before now… I'm afraid it's given them a rather high opinion of themselves… and of course Potter has always been allowed an extraordinary amount of license by the headmaster —"**

'_Confundus Charm?'_ Harry thought, his head confused and muddled. He remembered everything that happened in the Shrieking Shack – at no point did Sirius Black point a wand at either himself, Ron or Hermione and utter the incantation 'Confundo' nor did any of the three shiver out of context, as if they had been hit by an invisible breeze. (Harry was aware that this was not a third-year spell – living with Hermione though, seemed to rub off on you)

He nearly snorted at Snape's last comment – 'of course Potter's always been allowed an extraordinary amount of license…'. That was such a typical Snape comment.

Harry came to the conclusion that Severus Snape was a lying bastard that only wanted his newly-found Godfather dead – or soulless, at the very least. He shook out of his thoughts, continuing to listening in on the Minster and his least favourite professor's conversation.

**"Ah, well, Snape… Harry Potter, you know… we've all got a bit of a blind spot where he's concerned."**

Did they now? Harry mused that this could very much be used to his advantage, if what Sirius had told him was true.

**"And yet — is it good for him to be given so much special treatment? Personally, I try and treat him like any other student. **

**And any other student would be suspended — at the very least — for leading his friends into such danger. Consider, Minister — against all school rules — after all the precautions put in place for his protection — out-of-bounds, at night, consorting with a werewolf and a murderer — and I have reason to believe he has been visiting Hogsmeade illegally too —"**

'_Like any other student my arse!'_ Harry though. In the first place, Snape didn't treat any student very well, and he treated Harry even worse than that. Snape loved to tell him that his father had been a bully; an arrogant prick and so and so forth, but the only thing Harry saw, was Snape being those very things he accused his father of.

**"Well, well… we shall see, Snape, we shall see… The boy has undoubtedly been foolish…"**

Well, Harry could attest to that. He'd have to play his cards very well, but first he needed a way to rescue Sirius from that tower. He still felt rather groggy, but he needed to focus…

The Minister and Snape continued their talk, Fudge wondering about the Dementors, and what happened to drive them back, since it wasn't Snape. Harry could feel a sharp stab of rage as he listened to Snape when he casually talked about his treatment of his Godfather.

Just then Madam Pomfrey bustled towards his bed, fussing over him as she always did when he ended up in the Hospital Wing.

**"Potter," **she said soothingly**, "it's all right. They've got Black. He's locked away upstairs. The Dementors will be performing the kiss any moment now —"**

**"WHAT?"**

Whatever Harry had expected, that was not it. What about a trial? What about a hearing, at least? Harry new that Sirius had been in prison for twelve years, but shouldn't they at least bring him in for questioning, instead of going straight for the kill? Why wouldn't they ask him of his plans, intentions and so on? It was the most logical thing to do!

**Harry jumped up out of bed; Hermione had done the same. But his shout had been heard in the corridor outside; next second, Cornelius Fudge and Snape had entered the ward.**

**"Harry, Harry, what's this?" said Fudge, looking agitated. "You should be in bed — has he had any chocolate?" he asked Madam Pomfrey anxiously.**

**"Minister, listen!" Harry said. "Sirius Black's innocent! Peter Pettigrew faked his own death! We saw him tonight! You can't let the Dementors do that thing to Sirius, he's —"**

'_You're not doing it right Potter! Focus! Calm down!'_ but he was too fussy to listen to his own advice. They were going to suck the soul out of his Godfather, dammit! They were taking away one of the last things that linked him to his parents, and Harry felt a sense of panic when he thought of that.

**But Fudge was shaking his head with a small smile on his face.**

**"Harry, Harry, you're very confused, you've been through a dreadful ordeal, lie back down, now, we've got everything under control…"**

**"YOU HAVEN'T!" Harry yelled. "YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG MAN!"**

'_For Merlin's sake Potter, calm down! This is _not_ helping Sirius!'_

**"Minister, listen, please," Hermione said; she had hurried to Harry's side and was gazing imploringly into Fudge's face. **

**"I saw him too. It was Ron's rat, he's an Animagus, Pettigrew, I mean, and —"**

**"You see, Minister?" said Snape. "Confunded, both of them… Black's done a very good job on them…"**

**"WE'RE NOT CONFUNDED!" Harry roared.**

**"Minister! Professor!" said Madam Pomfrey angrily. "I must insist that you leave. Potter is my patient, and he should not be distressed!"**

**"I'm not distressed, I'm trying to tell them what happened!" Harry said furiously. "If they'd just listen —"**

But of course they didn't. Snape smirked at him, enjoying the wild look on his face. Harry had half a mind to hit him, yell at him, _do something_, but he needed to stay focused.  
The Minister, of course, wasn't about to listen, and just then Dumbledore came in. Harry wanted to yell at him, too, because he was just standing there, chatting with the Minister, like the very same man wasn't about to just off Sirius.

Dumbledore turned to them when both Fudge and Snape had gone, saying that three hours would be enough. Turning to Hermione, he saw that she wasn't looking as lost as he was. When she had whipped out her chain and encircled him in it, she turned what looked like a tiny hourglass three times, and everything around them was a blur. Hermione explained that that particular device had helped her get to all of her classes all year – it was a Time Turner, and now they were going to figure out a way to rescue Sirius with it.

"**He's there!" Harry said, spotting Sirius as they rose up beside the window. He reached out, and as Buckbeak's wings fell, was able to tap sharply on the glass.**

**Black looked up. Harry saw his jaw drop. **

He grinned and waved at his stunned Godfather, like riding a Hippogriff in the middle of the night in front of the window, where an escaped fugitive was held, was everyday stuff to one Harry James Potter. Sirius shook himself, rubbed his eyes and looked out the window again.

**He leapt from his chair, hurried to the window and tried to open it, but it was locked.**

**"Stand back!" Hermione called to him, and she took out her wand, still gripping the back of Harry's robes with her left hand.**

**"Alohomora!"**

**The window sprang open.**

**"How — how —?" said Black weakly, staring at the Hippogriff.**

**"Get on — there's not much time," said Harry, gripping Buckbeak firmly on either side of his sleek neck to hold him steady. "You've got to get out of here — the Dementors are coming — Macnair's gone to get them."**

**Black placed a hand on either side of the window frame and heaved his head and shoulders out of it. It was very lucky he was so thin. In seconds, he had managed to fling one leg over Buckbeak's back and pull himself onto the Hippogriff behind Hermione.**

**"Okay, Buckbeak, up!" said Harry, shaking the rope. "Up to the tower — come on."**

They landed at the top of the Astronomy Tower, and Harry turned to Sirius.

**"Sirius, you'd better go, quick," Harry panted. "They'll reach Flitwick's office any moment, they'll find out you're gone."**

He took a pause. "But Sirius, stay close. I have a plan. If what you told me earlier really holds water, then I should be able to trick Fudge into giving you a trial. Besides, they won't look for you so near to the 'last scene of the crime'. They'll think you've passed the Border by now; they'll think you wanted to put as much land between you and them as possible," Harry finished, a light smirk covering his features.  
"Oh, you're the devil Harry; very smart thinking," Sirius said and ruffled Harry's hair. He smiled at the gesture – it felt nice.

**Buckbeak pawed the ground, tossing his sharp head.**

**"What happened to the other boy? Ron?" croaked Sirius.**

He was serious once again; he'd never meant to harm the red-head, not seriously enough to break his leg. He hoped that Harry would bring his apologies.

**"He's going to be okay. He's still out of it, but Madam Pomfrey says she'll be able to make him better. Quick — go —"**

**But Black was still staring down at Harry.**

**"How can I ever thank —"**

**"GO!" Harry and Hermione shouted together.**

**Black wheeled Buckbeak around, facing the open sky.**

**"We'll see each other again," he said. "You are — truly your father's son, Harry…"**

Harry smiled as he watched Sirius go. He was sure that they would see each other again too, and soon, if he had his way.

**"Harry!"**

**Hermione was tugging at his sleeve, staring at her watch. "We've got exactly ten minutes to get back down to the hospital wing without anybody seeing us — before Dumbledore locks the door —"**

**"Okay," said Harry, wrenching his gaze from the sky, "let's go…"**

It would not be good to miss the deadline – Harry had no idea what would happen, but he didn't want to find out.

**They slipped through the doorway behind them and down a tightly spiraling stone staircase. As they reached the bottom of it, they heard voices. They flattened themselves against the wall and listened. It sounded like Fudge and Snape. They were walking quickly along the corridor at the foot of the staircase.**

**"… only hope Dumbledore's not going to make difficulties," Snape was saying. "The Kiss will be performed immediately?"**

**"As soon as Macnair returns with the Dementors. This whole Black affair has been highly embarrassing. I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to informing the Daily Prophet that we've got him at last… I daresay they'll want to interview you, Snape… and once young Harry's back in his right mind, I expect he'll want to tell the Prophet exactly how you saved him…"**

Harry felt that stab of rage again but calmed down. He could use all of this to his advantage; Fudge was clearly a person who strived for attention. Every opportunity to put himself into a good light, he would use. All Harry needed to do now, was hope that the Minister would come past the Hospital Wing again, and then Harry would strike.

**Harry clenched his teeth. He caught a glimpse of Snape's smirk as he and Fudge passed Harry and Hermione's hiding place. Their footsteps died away. Harry and Hermione waited a few moments to make sure they'd really gone, then started to run in the opposite direction. Down one staircase, then another, along a new corridor — then they heard a cackling ahead.**

**"Peeves!" Harry muttered, grabbing Hermione's wrist. "In here!"**

**They tore into a deserted classroom to their left just in time. Peeves seemed to be bouncing along the corridor in boisterous good spirits, laughing his head off.**

**"Oh, he's horrible," whispered Hermione, her ear to the door. "I bet he's all excited because the Dementors are going to finish off Sirius…" She checked her watch. **

Harry wasn't sure whether to agree or not; Peeves loved troublemakers, after all, and both Sirius and Professor Lupin – and Harry's dad – were indeed troublemakers back in their day.

**"Three minutes, Harry!"**

**They waited until Peeves's gloating voice had faded into the distance, then slid back out of the room and broke into a run again.**

**"Hermione — what'll happen — if we don't get back inside before Dumbledore locks the door?" Harry panted.**

**"I don't want to think about it!" Hermione moaned, checking her watch again. "One minute!"**

If Hermione didn't want to think about it either, Harry figured it was indeed a good thing to hurry up.

**They had reached the end of the corridor with the hospital wing entrance. "Okay — I can hear Dumbledore," said Hermione tensely. "Come on, Harry!"**

**They crept along the corridor. The door opened. Dumbledore's back appeared.**

**"I am going to lock you in," they heard him saying. "it is five minutes to midnight. Miss Granger, three turns should do it. Good luck."**

**Dumbledore backed out of the room, closed the door, and took out his wand to magically lock it. Panicking, Harry and Hermione ran forward. Dumbledore looked up, and a wide smile appeared under the long silver mustache. "Well?" he said quietly.**

**"We did it!" said Harry breathlessly. "Sirius has gone, on Buckbeak…"**

**Dumbledore beamed at them.**

**"Well done. I think —" He listened intently for any sound within the hospital wing. "Yes, I think you've gone too — get inside — I'll lock you in —"**

**Harry and Hermione slipped back inside the dormitory. It was empty except for Ron, who was still lying motionless in the end bed. As the lock clicked behind them, Harry and Hermione crept back to their own beds, Hermione tucking the Time-Turner back under her robes. A moment later, Madam Pomfrey came striding back out of her office.**

**"Did I hear the headmaster leaving? Am I allowed to look after my patients now?"**

**She was in a very bad mood. Harry and Hermione thought it best to accept their chocolate quietly. **

Not that Harry minded in the slightest. After what they had just done – blimey, Harry had driven off those Dementors! – they desperately needed some sugar in their systems.

**Madam Pomfrey stood over them, making sure they ate it. But Harry could hardly swallow. He and Hermione were waiting, listening, their nerves jangling… And then, as they both took a fourth piece of chocolate from Madam Pomfrey, they heard a distant roar of fury echoing from somewhere above them…**

**"What was that?" said Madam Pomfrey in alarm.**

**Now they could hear angry voices, growing louder and louder. Madam Pomfrey was staring at the door.**

**"Really — they'll wake everybody up! What do they think they're doing?"**

**Harry was trying to hear what the voices were saying. They were drawing nearer —**

**"He must have Disapparated, Severus. We should have left somebody in the room with him. When this gets out —"**

'_Oh, Fudgie, you are truly an idiot of epic proportions,'_ Harry thought gleefully. Now that he was wide awake – and frankly on a bit of a sugar-high – he could think clearly. Now was his time to shine.

**"HE DIDN'T DISAPPARATE!" Snape roared, now very close at hand. "YOU CAN'T APPARATE OR DISAPPARATE INSIDE THIS CASTLE! THIS — HAS — SOMETHING — TO — DO — WITH — POTTER!"**

**"Severus — be reasonable — Harry has been locked up —"**

**BAM.**

**The door of the hospital wing burst open.**

**Fudge, Snape, and Dumbledore came striding into the ward. Dumbledore alone looked calm. Indeed, he looked as though he was quite enjoying himself. **

**Fudge appeared angry. But Snape was beside himself.**

**"OUT WITH IT, POTTER!" he bellowed. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"**

**"Professor Snape!" shrieked Madam Pomfrey. "Control yourself!"**

Harry agreed with Madam Pomfrey – he was way out of control. He had no proof whatsoever, even if he was spot on.

**"See here, Snape, be reasonable," said Fudge. "This door's been locked, we just saw —"**

**"THEY HELPED HIM ESCAPE, I KNOW IT!" Snape howled,**

**pointing at Harry and Hermione. His face was twisted; spit was flying from his mouth.**

**"Calm down, man!" Fudge barked. "You're talking nonsense!"**

**"YOU DON'T KNOW POTTER!" shrieked Snape. "HE DID IT, I KNOW HE DID IT —"**

**That will do, Severus," said Dumbledore quietly. "Think about what you are saying. This door has been locked since I left the ward ten minutes ago. Madam Pomfrey, have these students left their beds?"**

**"Of course not!" said Madam Pomfrey, bristling. "I would have heard them!"**

**"Well, there you have it, Severus," said Dumbledore calmly. "Unless you are suggesting that Harry and Hermione are able to be in two places at once, I'm afraid I don't see any point in troubling them further."**

**Snape stood there, seething, staring from Fudge, who looked thoroughly shocked at his behaviour, to Dumbledore, whose eyes were twinkling behind his glasses. Snape whirled about, robes swishing behind him, and stormed out of the ward.**

Harry was inwardly dancing with glee. It might be childish, and frankly rather pathetic of him, but seeing Snape so unhinged made him happy.

**"Fellow seems quite unbalanced," said Fudge, staring after him. "I'd watch out for him if I were you, Dumbledore."**

**"Oh, he's not unbalanced," said Dumbledore quietly. "He's just suffered a severe disappointment."**

**"He's not the only one!" puffed Fudge. "The Daily Prophet's going to have a field day! We had Black cornered and he slipped through our fingers yet again! All it needs now is for the story of that Hippogriff's escape to get out, and I'll be a laughingstock! Well… I'd better go and notify the Ministry…"**

Harry decided that this was to opportune moment. He cleared his throat, and everyone fell silent as they looked at him.  
"Minister, I do apologize for my earlier outburst. I'd just woken up, and was in no way able to properly express myself," he started, standing up from the bed. His heart was pounding, but he exuded confidence and determination, even if his clothes were ragged, he desperately needed a shower, and he had various cuts, scrapes and bruises on his skin. Fudge though, just looked taken aback at his comment.  
"No harm done, my boy. I can understand, what with being Confunded…" Harry shook his head.  
"I wasn't, Minister. At no time during the conversation we had in the Shrieking Shack did Sirius Black point a wand at either me, Hermione or Ron. Neither of us ever shivered as if we had been hit by a breeze; we were all clear in the head, and not at all confused about what we were doing," Harry spoke steadily and firmly, though he made sure to never seem disrespectful, nor like he knew better than the Minister.

Sirius had, once Pettigrew were in shackles, asked why Harry wore such awful clothes. When Harry truthfully answered that they were the only ones he owned from the Dursleys, Sirius had frowned and asked: "But don't you get questioned about your attire, as people know that you're the Heir to an Ancient and Noble House?" Harry had looked at him like he had grown a second head. Upon seeing his expression, Sirius explained that, as an Heir to such an old House as the Potters, people expected a certain elegance and confident air about him. He had a seat on the Wizengamot; he had a seat on the Governor's Board, and he was very influential politically, apparently.  
Harry had known none of this, and Sirius in very, _very_ short terms described his position in the Wizarding World.  
"So, even without being the 'Boy-Who-Lived' and all that, I would _still_ be a front figure in the wizarding world? Well, that bloody well figures; it's just my luck," he grumbled.

"What are you saying, Harry?" Cornelius Fudge asked, looking frankly scared of the answer.  
"I'm saying that there was made a terrible mistake twelve years ago, Minister Fudge. In the confusion of the fall of Voldemort," Harry ignored the flinch he received, and just continued on, "it seems that my Godfather, Sirius Black, was denied a trial, and thrown directly into Azkaban," Harry took a pause, his stance never betraying how nervous he felt. What if it went wrong?

"Are you saying that Sirius Black is innocent? Dear boy, the man betrayed your parents!" Fudge was clearly getting agitated, but Harry kept on.  
"Minister, right now, I am not speaking as a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am speaking as an Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. And I am indeed saying that Sirius Black is innocent of all the crimes held against him. I saw Peter Pettigrew, alive and well, in the Shrieking Shack. He is a rat animagus, and has been for the last eighteen years. My father, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, all managed the transformation in their fifth year here at Hogwarts. They did not register, as it was War, and they believed they could use it as an advantage against Voldemort and his Death Eaters," he could see Fudge was surprised. He also knew that being an unregistered animagus was illegal, but he figured Fudge had understood when he said it was because of the war.  
"Peter Pettigrew's rat form has a toe missing on his front, left paw. That is because he cut off his own finger, after having blasted a street, and with it thirteen Muggles, to smithereens. My mother and father switched Secretkeepers to Pettigrew, because Sirius thought it would be wiser; everyone thought he was the Keeper, and he could act as a decoy. If caught, my mum and dad would still be safe," A flimmer of something behind Fudge's eyes made Harry believe that he was starting to come around. He looked torn. He seemed to be thinking Harry's statement over, though, so Harry just watched him.

"You realize what a scandal this could be? If the Ministry has indeed imprisoned an innocent man for twelve years – and on such a thing as circumstantial evidence – why, the population will run amuck!" Harry had to fight to keep of the smirk from his face. He had waited for Fudge to bring up the public.  
"Minister Fudge. Think of how the public will see it, if they find out that you ignored the fact that a man was denied trial. There will be an uproar, especially because Sirius Black is now the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. However, if you're the one that remedies a severe error by the previous administration, I think they will see it differently," Harry made sure to subtly emphasise the part about 'the previous administration'. If Harry wasn't much mistaken, Fudge would hatch on to that, and spin it so that he would look good in the eyes of the public.  
"You're right, of course Harry. I will arrange it. Never had a trial… We must arrange one at once! My, what was Bagnold thinking! I can't believe that we almost had a man who's never had a trial receive the Kiss! The press will have a field day when they realize just what Bagnold did!" Fudge tuned him out and turned toward Dumbledore. He had remained silent the entire time, but Harry could see the twinkle in the old man's eye. He was very pleased. Hermione looked like she was having trouble containing her laughter, as she was very concentrated on her lopsided book, and she was shaking with mirth.  
"Minister, I will testify, if you need me," Harry said, and he watched as Fudge lit up. He was seeing possibilities, surely.  
"That would be most appreciated Harry, most appreciated. Now, how are we to contact Black?," he asked the question mostly to himself, but Harry answered anyway.  
"I don't know how he escaped, and neither do I know where he is, but I'm sure Hedwig, my owl, will be able to find him. She's excellent," Harry assured the now rather frazzled looking Minister for Magic.

"Excellent Harry, I will contact you when the date is set, and I have had Amelia look through the case," Harry nodded and he could feel his sugar-high waning, as well as the alertness he got from adrenalin. He was getting tired.  
"I will testify too, if I have to, Minister," Hermione piped in "and I'm sure Ronald will say the same," she concluded with a smile. The Minister was looking very much happy at the thought, and nodded.  
"Yes, that would be splendid. Now, I must go set everything in order; contact the Prophet, alert Amelia," the man with the green bowler tutted.

**"And the Dementors?" said Dumbledore. "They'll be removed from the school, I trust?"**

**"Oh yes, they'll have to go," said Fudge, running his fingers distractedly through his hair. "Never dreamed they'd attempt to administer the Kiss on an innocent boy… Completely out of control… no, I'll have them packed off back to Azkaban tonight… Perhaps we should think about dragons at the school entrance…"**

**"Hagrid would like that," said Dumbledore, smiling at Harry and Hermione. **

**As he and Fudge left the dormitory, Madam Pomfrey hurried to the door and locked it again. Muttering angrily to herself, she headed back to her office.**

**There was a low moan from the other end of the ward. Ron had woken up. They could see him sitting up, rubbing his head, looking around.**

**"What — what happened?" he groaned. "Harry? Why are we in here? Where's Sirius? Where's Lupin? What's going on?"**

**Harry and Hermione looked at each other.**

**"You explain," said Harry, helping himself to some more chocolate.**

**When Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the hospital wing at noon the next day, it was to find an almost deserted castle. The sweltering heat and the end of the exams meant that everyone was taking full advantage of another Hogsmeade visit. Neither Ron nor Hermione felt like going, however, so they and Harry wandered onto the grounds, still talking about the extraordinary events of the previous night and wondering where Sirius and Buckbeak were now.**

Ron had laughed long and hard when Harry had explained how he had tricked the Minister of Magic into giving a man he had been hunting for over a year, a trial, and even make it seem like his own idea.

**Sitting near the lake, watching the giant squid waving its tentacles lazily above the water, Harry lost the thread of the conversation as he looked across to the opposite bank. The stag had galloped toward him from there just last night…**

And then he had been able to save his Godfather. Well, save him from losing his soul. The whole thing with the trial was a whole other ballgame.  
In a special edition of the _Daily Prophet_ the morning after everything happened, an exclusive interview with Fudge had the entirety of Hogwarts in an uproar.  
_"It is scandalous! Such a prominent member of our society, not receiving a trial when scum like Rastaban, Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange did! Sirius Black was never even given a hearing! He was chucked directly into Azkaban – a clear violation of his rights from the previous administration. I will be having an audit done, to see if there are any more of such outrageous mistakes that need to be cleared up. I was glad this was brought to my attention, though I wish it could have been much, much sooner," says the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge to this reporter… _

Harry had had a field day reading the article. As Harry had predicted, Fudge had been able to do a very professional media spin on the story, that made him appear like the hero of the story. Fudge had later in his interview stated that he, Harry, would be working closely with the Ministry and testifying on his Godfather's behalf at the trial. Working Harry into the story was a great move on the Minister's part. The people of Britain adored the tale of the Boy-Who-Lived (something Harry was really having to accept) and for the Minister to have the support of Harry was going to be a great popularity boost for him.

The reactions to the article had been almost as funny as the story itself. Almost every student of Hogwarts went from hating and fearing Sirius Black, to be horrified at his treatment. The purebloods were appalled at how a member of such an old and once influencing House had been treated. The Muggleborns were shocked that he had never even received a trial in the first place and everyone else were spread across either. Everyone wasn't agreeing on his innocence, as some were still convinced he was a mass murderer, but Harry wasn't worried. Sirius would be free and as the Ministry would 100 % surely try everything in their might to appease him and Harry – having written back and forth with his Godfather for details – was sure that the first thing Sirius was going to ask for, was his rightful guardianship of Harry.  
Harry would be free of the Dursleys and have a much more secure home than they could ever have provided, so even Dumbledore wouldn't be able to say anything about 'Blood Wards' or whatever.

It _would_ probably be a long process, but Harry was convinced he could persuade Dumbledore into letting him have a room at the Leaky Cauldron for the duration, instead of staying with his Aunt and Uncle, since it was closer to the Ministry of Magic (or so he had read). There, he would be able to keep up with everything and be in contact with his Godfather daily through the private Floo in Tom's office. Sirius would be staying with Remus in his cottage in the country where he would also make arrangements for the old Black Manor to be opened up again. Black Manor had been occupied by Sirius' grandfather, Arcturus, until his death shortly before Sirius had been chucked into Azkaban. The story of why Sirius' mother hadn't moved into the manor after Arcturus' death was rather complicated, or so Harry thought, but it had something to do with Sirius being the rightful Heir and having to open it up as it had gone into lockdown upon the previous inhabitant's death. Sirius also said that there would be a need for remodelling, since the Black family always had been a Dark family and Sirius wanted nothing of that. The positive side to the Manor was that it was in the country and placed on acres of land, with plenty of space for him not to feel trapped. The manor was big but also had much light in it, and Sirius' only recollection of the place was the "dreaded Yule Balls" as he had grown up in the Family home in London.

When Harry, Ron and Hermione were all packed up and settled into a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, they were all in a great mood. Hermione and Ron had noticed that Harry's spirits were much more uplifted because he wouldn't have to return to Private Drive. After a discussion with Dumbledore, Harry had been able to write to his Aunt saying that his Godfather had turned up and was going to be taking him in, and that they no longer had to put up with him. He had received and answer with a "Thank you for telling us, we'll be delighted to never see you again," but even that couldn't bring him down. He was looking forward to being able to invite Ron and Hermione over to him for once and get to know both Sirius and Remus – who after much persuasion and agreed to move in with them.  
Ron had, as a consolation for the pain Sirius had caused him, received a new owl along with a small stipend in an account in Gringotts for him to use in Diagon Alley.  
Ron had been overwhelmed and had almost refused the gift (probably because of misguided pride), until Harry reminded him that in doing so, he would probably offend the pureblooded side in Sirius and bring disgrace over his own family. When Ron had realised this, he had for the first time in their Hogwarts career, willingly gone alone to the Library to find a book on managing money. He said that the stipend, no matter how small it seemed, needed looking after and he might as well learn how to do it. Hermione had had tears of pride in her eyes. Harry had laughed and told him he wanted a summery.

The _Daily Prophet_ was bringing daily updates on the progress, and Harry was yet again reading the newest update as the train rolled along. It was important that he was up-to-date, he reasoned, when he went to give that press-conference the Minister had written him about. Fudge had wanted Harry to tell the press what had happened that night, but Harry had said he wanted to wait for the testimony, as to not give anyone a chance to counter his statement – it was implied that he meant Snape. Instead he would be giving a statement that said he was working closely with the Ministry in getting his Godfather freed.

"Harry, do you need a ride to the Leaky? I am sure my parents could drive you there," Hermione said, bringing him out of his thoughts. He looked up and smiled at her.  
"No thank you, I will manage alright. I think Remus will be meeting me at the station," he said. She nodded and went back to her book, while Harry put aside the newspaper. He looked at Ron and saw that even he was deeply focused on his new book so he turned to look out the window.

As the scenery passed by and the sky turned darker, he couldn't help but smile. It was going to be the best summer ever.

* * *

**Yes, that was it for now. Tell me if I should continue? :) **

**Hope you all can forgive the long-ass wait on To Help An Angel - but you know, I can only write when inspiration strikes!**

**Tootles!**

**REALLY IMPORTANT INFO BELOW! **

**4/7/2013: My computer has crashed. Everything I had on there, including this story, is temporarily gone (might be permanent, there's no way of telling) so I won't be able to update as I promised. It sucks, but I hope that the repair-men will be able to recover my computer without my files being deleted (Gods I'm _PRAYING_ they will be able to!) If not, it might take me a while longer to write the updates, as I will have to start over. I'm so sorry about this, but I hope you understand :'( **


End file.
